


It Could Only Be You

by KittieHill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Both have penises, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley, Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle, Sweet, Top Crowley (Good Omens), True Love, Unreliable POVs, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: The angel was lying on his back on the newly-miracled plush mattress, the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets damp and creased around his body as he gripped the pillows tightly. The soft sheen of sweat covering his pale creamy skin reflected the light from the lamp posts outside and Crowley leaned to press a tender and loving kiss between Aziraphale's shoulders where his wings were hidden. Aziraphale arched up and groaned, turning his face to give a wonky smile which made something in Crowley's tummy go excitedly squirmy.





	It Could Only Be You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this Fandom and I'm a bit scared as there are some remarkable fics. I feel nervous about putting this amongst them...
> 
> Not beta'd other than a quick run through Grammarly. Also, excuse the change of POV. 
> 
> Please comment! I love them and find me on Twitter at @AO3Hill where I mostly lust after Michael Sheen and say lewd things.

Crowley had to admit; Aziraphale looks fucking delicious like this.

A sumptuous delight spread out for him and him alone. In hell you don't have anything to yourself – with a hundred million damned souls around you, you're forced to share whether you like it or not.

Crowley would discorporate anyone who even tried to touch his angel.

The angel was lying on his back on the newly-miracled plush mattress, the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets damp and creased around his body as he gripped the pillows tightly. The soft sheen of sweat covering his pale creamy skin reflected the light from the lamp posts outside and Crowley leaned to press a tender and loving kiss between Aziraphale's shoulders where his wings were hidden. Aziraphale arched up and groaned, turning his face to give a wonky smile which made something in Crowley's tummy go excitedly squirmy.

Crowley laid half-covering his lover; his arms underneath the angel's shoulders to cup his neck whilst the other hand stroked a thumb over the chubby, almost cherub-like cheeks which were flushed red with desperation and arousal. Crowley laid slightly on his side, his legs entwined with Aziraphale’s own as they kissed again and again, their tongues meeting for a seductive dance with one another as they panted and breathed against the other's lips. Aziraphale shivered lightly, goosebumps flushing across his skin; Crowley had asked if he was cold (_ can angels even feel the cold _?) but the angel had hummed and shook his head leaving Crowley aware just how desperately aroused his lover is.

After the foiled end of the world, Crowley and Aziraphale had opened up about their feelings. About the years of endless pining and desperation to touch and be with one another. There had been wine and tears, and Crowley had promised to take it slow before they took the final step towards shared intimacy.

Months of planning had resulted in this final step; weeks of discussions and soft caresses, nervous blow-jobs and slow, teasing handjobs leading to this ultimate gesture of love and adoration between the two men. The loss of Aziraphale’s virginity.

Aziraphale had blushed crimson and become slightly uptight when they first discussed their sexual exploits over six millenniums. The angel was untouched except for a few shared kisses throughout the ages. After yet more wine, the angel had opened up and confessed that if he couldn't have Crowley – he didn't want anybody.

Crowley had tugged them to the floor on the bookshop and kissed Aziraphale slowly. It wasn't until the lights had been cut off that they realised they had been kissing for a month and Aziraphale hadn't paid the electricity bill.

Aziraphale had admitted that he held no romantic notions of his first time being penetrated as anything but another pleasurable yet predictable step in their relationship. He didn’t want a fuss, didn’t want candles, rose petals or celestial choirs singing for him. He just wanted to experience the final piece of the puzzle. To see what humans had killed and battled over since the beginning of time.

Aziraphale’s hands cupped Crowley’s face as they kissed lazily and softly, Crowley’s much smaller but rougher hands pressed against the curve of Aziraphale’s hip as they teased one another with lips and tongues. Aziraphale lay on his back with Crowley stroking his fingertips over the soft and warm skin of the angel's curved stomach.

“Are you ready?” Crowley whispered, his eyes blown almost completely yellow with lust and emotion as he looked down at the incredible being he loved.

Aziraphale nodded and held onto Crowley’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss onto the palm. The gesture expressed everything Aziraphale wanted to tell Crowley but without words.

_ I adore you. You complete me. I would fall for you, I would die for you. I need you _

Crowley moved to cup Aziraphale’s jawline and placed soft and tender kisses down the pale skin of Aziraphale’s neck. His lips continued a path to the sensitive buds of his lover’s nipples which hardened under his lips and teeth as he nipped and sucked at the flesh, his hands creating soft trails up and down Aziraphale’s torso as he moved further towards the hardness between Aziraphale’s legs.

Before the end of the world, Aziraphale hadn't really made an “Effort” with his genitals. They weren't needed since angels didn't urinate or use them for anything. That all changed when Adam Young had miracled him a new host body.

The young boy had seen Aziraphale as male and thus had created him a new male body complete with a penis (_ and a navel! Aziraphale had never had a navel before and it was rather a novelty for both Aziraphale and Crowley to play with _.)

The first time Crowley had touched his new genitals, Aziraphale had almost toppled backwards with the intense pleasure of it. Crowley had to steady him and help him to sit on the sofa with his head between his legs to calm his dizzy head.

Thankfully he had much better control over himself now.

Crowley reached the joint of thigh and groin and ran his tongue along the silky skin tasting Aziraphale’s own taste; the natural yet sweet tang of every atom which formed Aziraphale’s being. Crowley entwined their fingers together with his spare hand whilst his dominant one stroked the slightly downy curls which covered Aziraphale’s thighs and legs. He could tell the angel was almost out of his mind with desire and desperation but Crowley continuing his teasing, kissing along the soft skin until his nose brushed teasingly against the wrinkled skin of Aziraphale’s bollocks before he moved away, depriving Aziraphale of the sensations he craved so badly.

If Aziraphale wasn’t a stronger being he would be begging and pleading for mercy now.

Crowley looked at the face of his oldest friend; Aziraphale was flushed pink and mottled, his eyes closed tightly and his free hand resting against his reddened throat as he panted and groaned for more sensation. Crowley relented and nuzzled his lips against the steel hard shaft beneath him, tasting the free-flowing precome already leaking wantonly over Aziraphale’s length. Aziraphale groaned and moved his hand to grasp the bedding as Crowley took him into his mouth an inch at a time, sucking and caressing the burning hot skin with his still forked tongue until he could feel the spongy head becoming tighter and the shaft becoming harder.

“Ah, ah.” Crowley mumbled and pressed his fingers to the base of Aziraphale’s cock, stopping his orgasm in its wake as he kissed along Aziraphale’s slight pudge of stomach "not yet."

“Please Crowley.” Aziraphale groaned, his eyes rolling back at the denial.

“Soon, when I’m inside you.” Crowley soothed as he moved his thumb to stroke over Aziraphale’s cheekbones.

Aziraphale’s breath hitched but he nodded as he felt Crowley sit slightly and miracle up a small bottle. The angel breathed a sigh of relief, the smell of their begonia oil lubricant being uncorked relaxing him and bringing up treasured memories of the times they had used it by rubbing their erections together.

Without untangling his fingers from Aziraphale’s, Crowley miracled some of the oil onto his other hand and nudged another kiss to the inside of his thigh. The demon had realised early on in their sexual experimentation that Aziraphale needed something to feel grounded to, without Crowley holding his hand; the angel became overwhelmed and panicked. This had resulted in a few minor, freak storms in London and the shattering of lightbulbs in a three-street area. Crowley continued to stroke his thumb over Aziraphale’s knuckle as he moved his other hand between Aziraphale’s legs.

“Spread them slightly,” Crowley whispered into the semi-darkness of the room, watching as Aziraphale followed his instruction without argument.

Crowley spread the lube across his fingers and slowly and gently inserted one finger inside the warm, wet heat of Aziraphale’s hole. He stroked his fingers around the sensitive walls inside Aziraphale and smiled when Aziraphale hiccupped a gasp of pleasure from his prostate being prodded by Crowley’s thin yet talented finger. The demon gently caressed the bundle of nerves but ensured he didn’t overstimulate his angel as he thrust himself in and out slowly, pulling out to add more lube and a second digit and repeating the process until Aziraphale was full with three of Crowley’s fingers.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and looked at Crowley; his Crowley, the demon he loved with his entire heart looking up at him with an almost worshipping devotion that it momentarily made Aziraphale want to cry. So many confusing emotions were being brought to the surface by Crowley’s fingers scissoring him open to prepare him for their first time, his first time.

“Okay?” Crowley asked tenderly as he squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and looked up lovingly “You can still say no,”

“Please, Crowley...” Aziraphale whimpered, his voice strained yet soft as he forced the words from his lips, “After all these years… Please make love to me.”

Crowley flushed pink from his cheeks to the tips of his ears as he nodded and removed his fingers from Aziraphale’s entrance.

“Want to feel you…” Aziraphale grumbled as he focussed his clear, pale blue eyes onto his lover.

Crowley nodded and realised he would need to remove his hand from Aziraphale’s grip for a moment; he squeezed gently on Aziraphale’s fingers before moving away and grabbing the lube, ignoring the squeak of disappointment when their fingers were apart. Crowley smiled down at the blushing angel and shushed him softly before positioning himself between the vee of Aziraphale’s legs. He lifted one of Aziraphale’s beautiful shapely legs over his shoulder and inhaled shakily as he slicked himself up with copious amounts of lube and pressed his cock to Aziraphale’s hole. The angel whimpered and clamped his eyes shut nervously, his whole body tensing and shivering with anticipation.

“Relax, angel.” Crowley soothed, stroking his dry hand up and down Aziraphale’s leg and side “I won’t hurt you.”

Aziraphale nodded and concentrated on his breathing (_ although he didn't technically need to… angels didn't need to breathe but it helped him to focus on something other than the rather large flared head which was about to breach him _) until he felt able to continue without panicking; Crowley smiled and moved until he was braced on his arm beside Aziraphale’s face, their lips meeting for a sensual and soothing kiss as Crowley slowly and as delicately as possible pushed himself into Aziraphale’s heat for the first time.

Aziraphale arched his back and gasped at the sharp burn which flooded his lower half and shot up his spine into his brain; the pain causing his eyes to open wide and grip Crowley’s arm tightly as the demon slowly pushed more of himself inside Aziraphale until the angel thought he was going to be ripped in two,

“Crowley...” he whimpered with a wince “Darling ...Hurts.”

“Should I stop?” Crowley asked, eyes burning down on Aziraphale's face and his now miracle clean hand moving to cup the chubby cheek,

“No...” Aziraphale said, trembling beneath Crowley's body. He briefly considered miracling the pain away, but he felt that he would be robbed of the entire experience and so he endured the burn, reaching to grasp whatever part of Crowley he could.

Crowley soothed his lover with whispered shushes, stroking through Aziraphale’s curls as he stilled his lower body “I've loved you since Eden, and I won't stop loving you if you decide you don't want this...” he promised

Aziraphale scrunched up his eyes once more and focused on his breathing until the burn went away only to be replaced by a strange ache; Aziraphale moved his hand to grasp onto Crowley’s shoulder whilst the other tightened into the bedding again “I think… you can move.”

Crowley lingered for a moment until Aziraphale was relaxed and then began to pull out of the stretched hole; he listened for any tell-tale signs of Aziraphale being in pain but found only the occasional whimper when Crowley brushed against his prostate as he pushed in and pulled out, setting up a slow and deliberate rhythm. Aziraphale’s hand was trembling now, desperately holding onto Crowley’s skin as he experienced his friend inside him for the first time, his cock which had softened slightly with the burning pain of stretching was now fully hard once more and being rubbed between both of their stomachs, their skin massaging the sensitive head until Aziraphale could feel himself climbing to his peak.

“I can’t… believe… I’m inside you…” Crowley moaned as he lowered himself beside Aziraphale’s ear, grabbing the angel’s clenched hand from the sweaty sheets and entwining their fingers together, “You are amazing.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale gasped, voice going soft as he wrapped his leg around Crowley’s waist and groaned loudly when Crowley prodded his prostate perfectly, causing a spurt of precome to flow between their slippery bodies.

“That’s it, angel.” Crowley soothed, moving down to catch Aziraphale’s lips against his own as his hips picked up a faster rhythm. Crowley licked his way into Aziraphale’s mouth and allowed his tongue to glide over Aziraphale’s own until the pair were kissing passionately and whimpering into one another, swallowing each groan to store away.

Crowley continued to kiss Aziraphale whilst they held hands and rutted wildly, Aziraphale could feel his orgasm building from his toes to the tip of his head. Every synapse in his body singing loudly with blissful pleasure as electricity flooded his veins and shut off his brain completely; Aziraphale could only pant and mumble against Crowley’s lips that he was close, that he loved Crowley and that they were soul-mates as well as other comments he couldn’t or wouldn’t remember in the future. The part of his brain which stored his angelic feelings of love had been burst open and Crowley was the entire reason for them. Aziraphale was much too far gone to realise the effects of his praise towards his wily serpent, but it was clear that Crowley was as much lost on the angel as Aziraphale was on the demon.

Crowley could feel his own orgasm approaching but he desperately wanted Aziraphale to come first; he wanted to feel Aziraphale come apart at the seams from beneath him. He selfishly wanted to know that he was the only person who had, could and would ever have the bravest angel in heaven in this flustered and pleasure addled state. Flicking his hips harder he used his stomach to grind against Aziraphale’s cock, feeling it tighten and thicken momentarily before Aziraphale was coming with a scream which bounced around the walls of the bookshop and half of Soho, brightening the lights of London and making Big Ben chime loudly. The angel arched his back and his eyes rolled into his head as he coated their stomachs with his sticky ejaculate, his wings fluttering in the ethereal realm.

Crowley groaned against Aziraphale’s lips and shakily thrust a final time before he was coming harder than he had ever imagined; pleasure radiated from his spine to his brain as he flooded Aziraphale’s inside with his essence. The angel groaned once more as he felt the bloom of warmth pulse inside him as Crowley came deep with a growl and a low groan; time seemed to stop (_ perhaps it did? Crowley couldn't be arsed to check) _ as the pair nuzzled and kissed one another softly, whispering endearments and declarations of love even as they both shuddered and shivered with exhaustion.

Aziraphale blinked back tears as Crowley stroked through his curls softly and smiled, the special demonic smile which was only for Aziraphale’s eyes ensured that Aziraphale felt safe and secure, wrapped in Crowley’s arms he allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks as he was emotionally overwhelmed with the significance of the moment.

“Angel? you okay?” Crowley whispered, his nose rubbing against Aziraphale’s tear-stained cheek.

“Yes…No…I... Oh, bother, I don’t know!” Aziraphale admitted with a sniff,

“Did I hurt you?” Crowley panicked, attempting to move quickly to assess the damage,

“Goodness, no!” Aziraphale smiled weakly “I just… I’m… I'm so hopelessly in love with you.”

“I love you too,” Crowley whispered, choking back his own often hidden emotion as he wiped away the tears from Aziraphale’s cheeks.

Crowley felt himself softening inside Aziraphale and decided he needed to move. He could have performed a miracle to keep himself aroused for longer, but he didn't want to cause his angel any more discomfort and so he lifted himself carefully onto his arms he gently pulled out of Aziraphale’s body and ran his fingers around the hole, feeling the slick come slipping out and checking for tears or injury. Finding none he swiftly miracled a towel and placed it under Aziraphale’s bottom before curling up beside his angel and pulling Aziraphale onto his still slightly sticky and sweaty chest.

“That was positively joyful.” Aziraphale whispered into the warmth of Crowley’s chest, “I see why humans do it.”

“I agree.” Crowley grinned a genuine, wonky smile.

“Next time, we need to experiment with positions and timing, perhaps I will even try a vagina!” Aziraphale insisted as his mind became clearer and more focussed, “Oh! Perhaps I can penetrate you! You do so much love to have a vulva, my dear. I think I would like that.”

“Hmm,” Crowley laughed as he kissed Aziraphale’s forehead, the curls tickling his nose, “I think that could be arranged. I just need a little nap now… a week or so should do it. Join me, Angel?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes knowing that Crowley couldn’t see him but smiled as he cuddled closer to his demon.

A few hours later in the darkness of the room, Crowley stirred and wrapped his arms tighter around a dozing Aziraphale.

“I'm glad we found each other,” Crowley whispered into the dark.

“My only darling,” Aziraphale replied, turning onto his side to cup Crowley's face and magicking up a small light so they could see one another, “It could have only been you.”


End file.
